Mycobacterium haemophilum is rare but definite pathogen in AIDS patients. It has specific growth requirements which make its reliable detection in the diagnostic microbiology laboratory difficult. Preliminary studies suggest that clinically- - significant mycobacteria, including M. haemophilum, can be isolated using a hemin-supplemented Middlebrook 7H11 plate incubated at 36C.